vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102431-morning-coffee-727-tex-international-time-zone-warrior
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I posted that once. LoL. It's one of my favorites because it's so true. | |} ---- ---- You will be able to do your dailies fine. And that's about it :P | |} ---- Hey now, only espers are allowed to gripe about DPS! I was practicing with Pugs and stuff with PvP but I really need to find an experienced team to get better. Spent 95% of my game time on RP again lol. | |} ---- Esper got me killed more often than not when I was first learning the game, but I felt no lack of damage being pumped and last week when I was leveling esper it felt pretty satisfying. Medic however... I can't wait for qc cause mob killing with gamma makes me want to punch something. All I want is to just kill mobs. Nullifier and steer do not mix, it's so annoying.... I recall it being okay in beta, I don't know what happened. Trust me, esper may be hard to play and maybe shunned, but gamma rays is the worst at mobs. Hoping by 50 I'll have a rotation good enough for dailies and medic healing won't be the laughing stock of the world. Lol | |} ---- ---- ---- No Esper has been kicked from a group due to being DPS, Medic's on the other hand :P | |} ---- Dear Dea, friend, don't you worry so, I know you're kind at heart, cus it's all in your flow. What ever comes or whatever may show, Be good to yourself is what I propse. When struggle wears like a heavy halter, Know you're not alone should your spirit falter. There are kind souls in life who will help you deal with whatever pains your good heart may feel. If you're ever feeling that good spirit hurtin' or you need some help carrying pains burden Just keep in mind that at least with this crew here, you know we care, and will help you face that fear. | |} ---- I don't know who these people getting kicked are. Can I join your raid group? Sorry we already have a Esper DPS. Can you heal? I can't get invited and I've quit asking. | |} ---- ---- ---- My favourite group was me as a warrior tank...and 4 spellslingers.... | |} ---- I don't have an issue with adventures. But I can't get a team for Vet dungeon medals or for raids for that matter. But hey, at least my RP life is good. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow. That toxic, even on Evindra? Raiders never change. Sometimes it's worth sticking with it. I was the first artificer to be in a raiding guild and be considered useful. Then they gave us Uber buff and people started to realize how amazing we are at dps and debuffs all while able to heal tank... And everyone wanted one of their own. But I proved to my raiding guild that I was worth my spot months before all that. This is why I like pugs. I met my raid leader in a pug healing him because the healers hated his build (high DPS by leeching life). That got me a chance and my first guild raid I went to the hardest raid at the time (could not finish that in a pug back then) and did my job and listened. I stayed alive, I pumped the dps, I did what I was told, I paid attention. Got a litany of compliments even from Mr grumpy elitist world first. Got my spot. They later told me that most artificers they had were disasters. Idk. I still have hope that there are guilds out there who play hard but also keep building the community and give newblets chances to prove themselves. It's late and I felt like sharing. To me a good quality TEAM player is worth tons more than the choice of class. | |} ---- ---- Chua not fond of Funnybunnies, but any scrub saying cannot take Esper to raid get smack in the face. | |} ---- Do what you enjoy. That should always come first, and don't worry about Esper DPS. All classes change over time through buffs nerfs and I guarantee in the future you can say the same thing to them about their class, while everyone rerolls Esper because they rock the meters. It's a cycle. Unless you played a Hunter, because even Blizzard hated you. | |} ---- Lol Dominion mind trick, haha. I guess I am forever going to be Mechari Dominion even when playing a Mordesh. Lol. Maybe the robot is controlling the Mordesh with new Chua technology o.O | |} ---- Oh I don't worry I wreck other people. I took it out on them in practice BGs. Oh look! A stalker wants to come steal. Crush. Oh.. Still coming? Restraint. Telekinetic storm with slow it down amp. Excuse me while I go make a sammich. I felt better after that. And yes Chua, there are some folks on my slap list, but they are the same folks who would roll esper the minute it was rumored to be better that other classes. | |} ---- You make me tempted to re-roll to Evindra with that kindred Marine spirit of no-one left behind. | |} ---- *whisper* do ittttttttt | |} ---- ---- ---- Dat Granok. So dapper. Rocio has a girlfriend now on Evindra so I'm happy he's happy. Nice to have someone to take to all these community events. | |} ---- Should post pics of Rocio with gf. Cause right now I'm imagining a body pillow. *ducks the slap that's incoming* | |} ---- *just smiles and sips his coffee* | |} ---- ---- Could level with Chua's alt, or join for dailies :D Chua also need Iron, Platinum and Titanium for crafting dailies....... | |} ---- I'm going to bed at 3am cause someone msged me at 1:40am ack... I do hope my body doesn't decide to get up at 9! Hi Niliana! And bye. Now for real, going to bed. | |} ---- Nah we'll try progression runs again probably. Unless a lowbie needs a first time experience in a dungeon :) | |} ---- ---- I want to work there. | |} ---- Excuses! | |} ---- Maybe crazy lady can move in with someone else and be listed as a 'pet' | |} ---- Fineeee. What side and who of you are on Evindra i can contact and at what names when i arrive? I'll try to get it all happening after new classes tomorrow (yay accounting) | |} ---- Who in their right mind willingly takes accounting classes? Dude, *cupcake* math. | |} ---- Saying 'round these parts. There's no such thing as a broke accountant. They are either rich; or in jail. And before you ask, i have no plans on starring in Orange is the New Black. :P | |} ---- Isn't that a female prison? You'd be popular at least. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sleeping, then working. Maybe tacos. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *wanders in and flops into pillows with Rocio, snugs* | |} ---- *snugs back* If you're wondering: Yes. | |} ---- Mostly I'm wondering if I'm awake enough yet to finish a thought, since I intended to put more in that message. >.< I wanted to say its not true you don't have friends that won't raid with you.. you do. You're just ahead in attunement, give us a chance? I need vet adventures now. Which should be interesting when I never even got a chance at the normal ones due to no friends. *lays his head on Rocio's shoulder half-asleep, now wondering what Rocio was saying yes to* | |} ---- It's not that I'm ahead in attunement and I know some people who are interested in Raiding or doing Vet Dungeons, but there's one thing to say you want to raid and another thing to reroll and level new characters repeatedly. I don't judge and I'm not mad, but people, if you wanna raid then you gotta get attuned, which means running around on level 1-20s all day needs to be a little bit less of your game time! :lol: (Not directed at you Max... there are other folks) Trust me, if I wanted to raid so so so badly I would have left already. You guys are worth way more than purple lewts. That said: I don't mind running some normal dungeons for kicks. I usually get pulled away by RP immediately after dailies, so if you wanna do something let me know before I get started with some party or something. We went RPing in Celestion yesterday. I forgot how awesome that zone is. And I got to hear the music for the Pools of Vitara again which is such a great track. I could have that song live in my ears for a very long time. | |} ---- It is never to early for anything Wonder Woman ever! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- *ahem* if this game didn't require such an investment at end game I would just level any old class to 50, but it does require a lot of time invested and I don't want to do all that work to discover I don't like my class at its intended job and feel like I monumentally wasted my time. So I'm leveling every class high enough to do the first dungeons and adventure to see how they hold up, against what I want to do. Besides we don't nearly have the people needed to even start raiding and if you all start raiding before me because I'm trying to determine the class that is just right for me. That's cool I'll just build my own raid using a circle like I had originally planned, anyways before we grew and advanced. And while I really do love Warrior, I'm not playing any class that idiot Merkel is in charge of so my Medic and Warrior are perma benched until he gets fired or gets some sense into him and he stops neutering the classes he's in charge of. :P | |} ---- Amen. *leveling stalker to replace Medic as Main* | |} ---- ---- that is why i've been planning to play on the ptr when I get the chance to test out each class before I decide on which I want to main. And goodmorning all, decided to post today instead of just reading :) | |} ---- Don't let the FOTM stop you from achieving super medic gundam armor! I for one will never give up on my medics !! I <3 them too much. | |} ---- Guess you'll be buying it as a costume set then lol | |} ---- ---- It's okay, you're still my boo | |} ---- Probably not. I play this game 99.999999999% solo, my guild didn't come along, and I rarely see anyone from here in game. Don't know that I will see a raid. I do pvp to break the monotony of leveling, but I do it on dominion because winning= more xp. Very few of you are Dominion, and I'm going to go on the record and say I just don't like Chua. Every time one of those little punks gives me a quest, and then sasses me for finishing it, I want to punt them into a wood chipper. Tired, cranky, and burned out. | |} ---- But...but... chua just want to do science and immolate tree hugging rodents :( | |} ---- When I finish a quest for an Aurin and she says "Come here, I think this calls for a hug! ;)" it's the best thing ever. | |} ---- I am Dominion, my Granok Warrior got shelved at 23 due to horrible losses in Exile PvP. (my first char on live and therefore, my avatar. Which i keep because a Red Granok stands out x100 more then anything else :D ) That might change if i make that char on Evindra though, seems 80% of the population are Exile on most servers haha | |} ---- Fine, but after I finish fighting a bunch of ikthians, the proper response is not "Good Work, Good luck, Good riddance.....Don't let door hit you in back end." Seems that Chua never discoverd that being nice gets people to come back, and being a *cupcake* gets them thrown into industrial sized fry vats. | |} ---- ---- If you ever get bored. Make a Chua and just sit at the starter area going through the animated emotes (or I guess you could find a video of them... but doing it yourself is more fun). Chua emotes are just as sarcastic as the NPC dialogue :P Though doing them yourself may just make you dislike them more :D | |} ---- I have seen the chua emotes, they are extremely well done. Probably the best animated emotes in the game.....I still don't like Chua. I generally don't say anything because there are a lot of people who like chua, don't need the drama of someone feeling like my dislike of chua is a personal attack on chua players. | |} ---- ---- I rarely see you on or I would offer to do stuff. (That or I'm to low level because figuring out who I am in game.) | |} ---- ---- I have a lot of low lvl stuff as well in the 14-20 range. The mechari in the big hat is the high lvl one. | |} ---- Possibly so, which can only mean more changes soon! :) or at least one can hope. Regardless even with the disarrayness it will still be my favorite class. Although with Esper changes, they can make a decent push to being my favorite | |} ---- You gotta understand them, they always expect you to die painfully so they can go do some exercises and scavenge your corpse. When you come back, you ruin their plans, so they can't do sport, so they stay the fat furballs they are and the athletic Mechari keep mocking them for that. In other words, it's your fault they're not nice. *beat* So I heard. | |} ---- Eh, maybe. I don't buy it quite yet though. I tried out a similar build to my chua medic on the PTS and it really wasn't a huge difference. Granted that could be because I tend to use QC over GR in most situations, and the biggest hit Medics took was to their GR rotation.. But the class isn't completely broken (at least not much more than it already was). As for warriors I don't have enough experience playing them to comment.. maybe they are totally cupcaked for now :) | |} ---- Oh dps.. I don't do that I only play support mate. XD They're breaking healing. | |} ---- ---- ---- I am a plague carrier!!! hahaha. Well Engi is the last one for awhile at least, If I'm not happy with it in Dungeons I'll likely switch back to the stalker, even though I'm not a fan of the time your stealth and do an attack to get more defense before the boss hits you mechanic. Guh why can't Warriors not suck as tanks and why can't Merkal not be as competent as a 3 year old trying to do algebra with class balance. | |} ---- lol, Morrigu is a warrior.....and with the above I agree. of course mast game balancing looks rather inept viewed from the gamers perspective... | |} ---- Well fingers crossed I like Engi Tanking, then at least I can maybe use my last slot for a dominion alt eventually. | |} ---- ---- We'll run you through some of the normal Adventures and dungeons (as rare decor does drop in them.) to ease you in. Never go into Vets blind! I am sad I barely got to play last night because OMFG Thunderstorms of doom ( I won't play when it's storming and lightning is hitting close.) | |} ---- ---- ---- One day I'll find a class I like that isn't a liability to my party when tanking. (oooooooh sick Warrior burn) | |} ---- Yes. | |} ---- Well that beats being a liability just being there. I can heal or dps (not as well as other classes that do mind you), but I'm gonna die if the mobs look at me. | |} ---- Looks pretty good! Just needs some of my "creamy" jalapeno sauce on top. :D Me...I am at work today. It started off good with some excellent ratings on my ticket replies, then some guy asked for us to do something (even though we cautioned him of the consequences), then flipped out when we did it and consequences happened. "OMG CONSEQUENCES! FIX IT! NAO! Losing thousands of dollars!!!" I guess that extra couple bucks per month we suggested PLUS scheduling the work we also suggested looks kinda like a good idea now? >_> Next time, be careful what you wish for. -T. | |} ---- ---- They were told to do it. Blame the man, their corporate overlords. Down with the forum fascism! Something something tuk-r-jerbs! Rant rant rally rally! | |} ---- Irrullan, exile. Evindra has morning coffee circle, Scott (that's his new character name, for real) can invite and idk who else. | |} ---- You're biased lol. My friends and I sat there looking and everyone said she needs more muscle and wtf is with the colors??!?! Wonder Woman should be blue and red and yeah... :-| | |} ---- International Money. | |} ---- There's clearly a filter on the picture Dea. ;) Lynda Carter wasn't musclebound and people still think of her as the Iconic Wonder Woman. If you saw how Skinny Gal was before she got the part you'd see how much weight and mass she put on. (Honestly that's the best she's ever looked IMHO.) Plus Zack Snyder is making her gain even more mass before they film her Wonder Woman scenes. As per his twitter a few weeks ago. Also Wonder Woman now wears Dark red, Navy Blue, and Silver in the comics, they ditched the gold on everything but the lasso. | |} ---- I was working on attunement but community matters more to me. You guys sound more fun than random guilds on Stormtalon and there's lots of exiles. So no point transferring Daemona. On top of which I'm itching to heal. | |} ---- Scott or Harypyr (depending on which one I like tanking on more.) will always need more heals! | |} ---- ---- Mods do not just up and decide to do things, Scott. Someone thinks it's a great idea, someone approves it, someone tells people to do it. Someone is always manager level. And mistakes can be made, you really should give them more chances. It's sometimes a struggle between making a committee to discuss (until blue in the face) if a solution works or just going and doing it. They did it, community disliked it, they fix it. You cannot hope to find devs or mods teams that you ALWAYS agree with. Not happening. But it is important to see that they react to feedback and consider it, even if the final decision is not one you may like. FYI I tried using the tags and did NOT find your guild during that fiasco o.O | |} ---- Those tags were horrendous! I suppose you're right.... about the rest. I'll have to rethink my stance. You've given me stuff to think on. | |} ---- That's one of my strong suits... along with listening and offering direction (or at least helping people find it). For some wild reason this whole thing made me sad. We don't need more people leaving the forums or the game. I mean good people. People I've known in the beta... I don't even know where they are... And then there's other stuff... #WildStarNostalgia | |} ---- Maybe. I just can't figure out how a apartment building that requires key fobs to get in has so many people able to sneak in. It's the same bulding I caught the robbery my first night. They really need one of us there all night. | |} ---- I'm watching it when I can. I'm enjoying Aldhoah Zero much more though, as I wait for log horizon 2. | |} ---- What the???? That's not Wonder Woman. That's Xena!!! Warner Bro's and Zack Snyder gotta be kidding. Right? :mellow: Boxcar | |} ---- Hey hey hey blizzard loved us......in closed beta.............then nerfed us into the ground slowly..........like a 10 year pillow smothering...... | |} ---- I'm gonna leave this here | |} ---- Ok.....I'm awake now!!! lol :P Boxcar | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't know why I stuck with Orias at launch. It was the server we played in beta maybe that's why, but moving on it's pretty much set that me and Lune at least will be transferring when we can afford it. I already have more people I trust to play with on there then I've had on Orias since the beginning. Then we will form a raid group. "The DPS espur stays or you don't have a tank" *commence granok stare down* | |} ---- ---- Hmmm someone needs to take her shopping for new pant those are a bit small..... | |} ---- Xena is sexy. Wonder Woman is sexy. We cannot help ourselves. I'd blame it on male body parts, but I don't have those. *chuckles* Let me have my drool fun, it's been a *cupcake*ing sad morning. | |} ---- Fan service everywhere. You should see when she's prone going for a kill. | |} ---- But scott warrior 50 isn't really bad. From a tank perspective our threat gen is a little hard to maintain but I see it as a challenge and a reason to pay attention. Just have to control your pulls and rotate your taunts really. | |} ---- That's been my biggest gripe with most new anime, they overdo it anymore.I mean I still watch a good bit of it but man. | |} ---- Ooooookay just because I love them both equally, and I can drool over Lucy Lawless too. | |} ---- I sometimes wonder if people from Denmark will say "Coffee and an American" when describing their breakfast. No sexual innuendo, Hannibal! | |} ---- Only if its a giant grease-ball of fatness. | |} ---- Try Future Diary. Also Steins;Gate. Minimal fanservice, interesting series. And short. WIN WIN, man, win win! | |} ---- Yeah but everything Warriors can do, Stalker and Engineer can do it better tank wise. Any utility a Warrior tank can bring so can (and do) any warrior DPS. They literally offer nothing that the other 2 tanks can't do better, | |} ---- *whispers* but if warrior is more fun to you, it brings FUN to the partay. You forgot the fun ingredient! Disclaimer: I find warriors boring. | |} ---- ---- I really enjoyed Tokyo Ravens, though I hear that did poorly in Japan so we'll likely not see a second season. Except... I have this OCD about personal optimization of play, and if I know my class is an under preformer. I won't gimp my group for fun. *note* I don't care what others do or play, I just won't do it myself. I mean while I have no personal qualms with Esper dps, if I was an esper I'd be healing because I know we weren't optimal at dps. Same with my Medic. It's a personal kink. | |} ---- This is why i've stopped holding my group back as Spellslinger. Bring a medic or esper for heals, an engineer or warrior for dps. I'll be here, chatting and cheering you on from the sidelines farming hybrid power cores and making food/elixer buffs. | |} ---- I feel you! I prefer to bring my A-game for my team, but I gotta say that sometimes really you are just better at one class than another. And sometimes it's all stigma and 1% difference which by being better at said class, you overcome. Like... If esper healing was top healer (not saying it is or is not), I still wouldn't play it because I would be a very shitty esper healer. I play with Steer, having to click on people or group frames to select for a heal? HAHAHAHAHA. Not happening. And other issues. So I roll what I know will jive well with my playstyle and make it the best it can be even if it's a lot of work. My thing with medics isn't the amount of dps... I think the maths can go in all sorts of directions and generally 1% difference is something raiders foam about but I can't be arsed to care. But the lack of IA stripping abilities is VERY concerning. Hence why I don't play one as DPS... cause I went into dungeons and adventures with it... we had a healer that was struggling so I managed to bring a couple backup heals to ease the pain, but the lack of interrupt was appalling. On engi I have 3 easy ones, same on esper, etc. Me on an esper DPS probably does better damage than me on spellslinger DPS. Just based on how the class suits. That's always important. But then again, I've been playing games where each class was wanted for a reason or another. Everyone wanted priests for heavier healing, but mystics for extra buffs and mana regen (but harder to pull you through derp moments). In Tera. In DDO, damn... just bring a healer you're skilled with, LOL. Class really did not matter. We needed heavy armor tanks for some raids, monk cloth tanks in other raids... Just... some were FOTM cause were just easier to play. Not because they brought more to the raid. If you suck at engi your warrior will be the better tank no matter how much you try. Engi does not play anything like warrior, does not work the same as warrior in terms of your relationship with the healer, etc. Hope you enjoy it, but do keep in mind that it's more than numbers and stats in the end. | |} ---- You're still my boo, but I'm not getting you anything special for V-day now. | |} ---- You make me sad. That's like FOUR classes being ignored on the DPS front. That's shitty. | |} ---- Nooooooooo. I said I had no personal issues with Esper DPS. I'll gladly run with one. XD I just wouldn't do it myself. | |} ---- I haven't tanked as the other 2 classes yet though I am leveling them. That said yeah we are kind of in that niche right now but I've always liked playing the awkward classes or the troll builds so I'm gonna keep with it maybe one day I can be the warrior I've always dreamed of *stares longingly into the distance* | |} ---- Oh, we aren't being ignored. We're being nerfed. Our sustain is going down because PvP. They're not adjusting charged shot or assassinate which is what people are complaining about in PvP.... but yea. | |} ---- Is that for coffee circle or guild? | |} ---- Or super-sexy fun times? | |} ---- Don't worry Warriors dps is destroyed after the next big patch too. | |} ---- I know nothing about guilds... o.O That's a circle. The peepz in the thread who run guilds can perk up and say something... | |} ---- SIGH I really should stop playing games that have PVP. Really should. Why does PVE always get ravaged in the bumhole because of PVP? | |} ---- We have a Coffee Circle though a good chunck of us are in Blazing Saddles some of us are in smaller guilds spread out on the server, but that's what our happy circle is for. | |} ---- I just wish they'd learn how to make abilities have one function in PvE and the nerfed version in PvP and call it a day. | |} ---- And make PvP stats/gear equal for everyone. It's a test of skill, not a rush to get best gear and pwn everyone because they got a later start than you... or it should be. | |} ---- Agreed it's the only thing I actually liked about GW2 | |} ---- ---- Please. Give everyone equal gear, and people will still cry about "every class is OP except the one i play". And then you end up with class homogenization - everyone can do everything! - that makes having dfferent classes pointless. Just turn everyone into a ball, give everyone the same abilites and let them duke it out. (but we'll then have a new wave of #unfair because someone else has faster PC and live closer to the game's datacenter lol) | |} ---- Burn it all to the ground then. Scorched earth style. | |} ---- Raiding isn't about loot to me either but the feeling of being the hero tackling insurmountable odds. The loot is just a happy by product :) | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- I dunno, it kinda looks like you're afraid he's gonna snap your neck or something. Reminds of the moment in Skyward Sword where Ghirahim sneaks behind Link before pulling out his tongue trick. :P | |} ---- Hahaha. It does look like that! | |} ---- That or he has special thigh attachments..... | |} ---- ---- ---- I enjoy raiding so much. In FFXIV when the raids reset I was there like an hour early and when that last person logged on I'm like bouncing next to the entrance. Let's gooooo! And those weren't even real raids! Those were 8 man Dungeon "weeklies" | |} ---- Actually I kinda like the emo blue one. I will use as spit animal | |} ---- I believe the whole point of PvP isn't to test your skill but to stomp on people. I think if it became a "test of skill" a large majority of people wouldn't play. PvP is part of the human rage machine. So many people don't play because they are competitive, but because they want to win, and they want to win by a huge margin. Like being an NFL player in a Pee-wee football game. I think it's actually more of a test of psychological health of humans rather than anything else."I got made fun of at school. I have a crappy dead end job. I didn't get to grow up to become what I wanted to. No one listens to me. No one understand me. Oh look, I'm level 50 and can stop these level 20 questing people with my big metal shoes. Now I feel better about my life." Sad, but I feel in a lot of cases, true. | |} ---- ---- Oh... well. In that case, delete the PvP from the game and work on PvE. | |} ---- I have to agree... it looks like he's just whispered something and Oli is like "ACK!" And the other guy is like "Again? Fine......" :( | |} ---- Don't be depressed. I never listen to anyone and play how I want. Don't like how I play? Then don't play with me. If there is one thing that's true about Xila, it's "There's always another way to do things. Stop telling me what to do." :D | |} ---- I've just never been fond of when people get so meta minded. Why not be different and maybe find the next meta? Why not work hard at the "gimped" classes so you are that much better when they become the new FOTM? It's why I rarely play league of legends anymore all my favorite characters are considered gimped and I get flamed when I pick them. :( | |} ---- Well to be fair none of my characters are higher than 32 so I have free range to try them all out and find the one that fits my playstyle and my OCD without it being a big deal, I didn't commit to 50 on any character yet. Once I do it's unlikely I'll switch from that character unless it gets so broken it's unplayable. I should add that I am tempted to tough it out on Riddley until they fix Warrior changes because I hate Engineer in PvP, it's not bad in PvE though and I hate Stalker in PvE but like it in PvP and I legitimately had fun with both on Warrior and Medic. | |} ---- I've tried. It bums me out when anything I try to do dps wise can be outdone by a fresh 50 heavy armor class (so much more survivability!) in sub par gear after I've been farming stuff for a month. | |} ---- Yeah I say go where you had fun. I haven't touched my engineer beyond 10 because the class just bores me so much right now. I love my warrior and stalker but the medic is like grinding a low level warlock was in vanilla to me. It just feels like it takes forever to kill things and I feel so reliant on my damage probes. Well if you have a good tank though you shouldn't have to worry about survivability. I'm sure things will get fixed eventually they always do. :) in the mean time I say keep trying. | |} ---- The problem with survivability isn't on the tank end. It's the unavoidable damage. You can dodge telegraphs all day, but when the boss has a knock-back and damage move scripted (stormtalon) that happens to one shot you if you're shields aren't max... well that's no fun. Also, having your interrupt tied to a blink ability (gate) is kind of silly for a clothie. A light armor class who's best interrupt is jumping face first into damage is... well it's pretty dumb. | |} ---- Eh I think it's an interesting take on the style. I'm leveling a spellslinger as my next class after, I finish my stalker, so well see how it goes. One of my best friends is playing a damage slinger and he loves every second of it. He was a crit fire mage in wow and he says it feels like that for him. Either way I'm sure changes will come around soon enough to make it better for the masses. Edit: I feel that looked kind of jackassish maybe but I ment it in the hold you head up and keep trying kind of way. I WAS TRYING TO BE SUPPORTIVE I PROMISE! | |} ---- ---- ---- http://www.wildstarlogs.com/statistics/1/ it's things like this that are depressing. Why are the squishiest, glass cannon classes on bottom of charts? | |} ---- That's kind of what I'm doing. Leveling every class so I always have the option of adding what we need. Iscariot will always be my homeboy. I love your spellslingers name for the record. | |} ---- Yeah seeing that is kind of depressing. I have to look up the slinger July changes really quick. | |} ---- Don't. Nerf to TF's utility cooldown, nerf to quick draw # of targets, nerf to telegraph size. Nerfidy nerfidy nerf. But we can toggle Spellsurge better now so that's a plus. And I can go on a tirade about our CC break (which is needed in vet+) Void Slip sends us into the void where all models, characters, enemies, telegraphs disappear, and we cannot be targeted (even by healers) so often we pop out onto a one shot you telegraph. Gate (our interrupt) we take damage form any telegraphs we pass along the way (normally one shotting us and/or putting us in cleave range to be one shot). Arcane shock one of our other interrupts will only interrupt if mob isn't already casting, but the debuff that interrupts can be eaten by a mobs autoattack. And on and on and on. EDIT: I want to see how the logs change post PTR patch. With Medic dps buffs(last Iheard anyway) and esper movement buffs, I'm fairly certain SS will be last place or fighting with medic for last in terms of sustainable DPS. | |} ---- ---- Maybe it will change. The devs posted they are reworking the medic changes the other day. I don't know when the updates will come or if they are going to even still push the changes we already saw but maybe if you guys raise some hell they will do something. Time will tell I suppose. | |} ---- I loved druid too. Druid and hunters were my mainstay classes though I had at least one of each. On of the most enjoyable characters I made was a titan grip gnome warrior just because I thought it looked hilarious. Ont he play what you like. The games still new people have to play the classes and see like Scott is doing. I just don't like the class is nerfed so I'll reroll mentality. I mean like I said I hate playing my engineer but who knows maybe when I grind it through I'll end up liking it. That's what happened with shaman for me in wow. | |} ---- Eh, we tried that. We were told TF droprates (which are close to amp point drop rates in PvE) were working as intended (though its the only amp going for 20+ platinum). I'm just waiting for info. It's all I can do. So far they're pooping on us because PvP burst is too strong. \o/ | |} ---- My god 20 plat 0.0. The most expensive warrior amp is Speed Burst for 3 plat. Are all the other classes amps like this? I noticed my medic's amps were pretty high cost. Gotta love the pvp nerfs. Sadly it's what most class balances are based on. :( | |} ---- Nah, it's more like this: | |} ---- Nope. the 20-50p TF amp is purely a Spellslinger issue. Our 8p+ amp is Power Surge. Welcome to Spellslinger, worst heals, mediocre dps, and expensive stuff everywhere. :D | |} ---- ---- They are fixing the prevalence of warrior amps dropping. It was a bug. | |} ---- Yeah I can outfit like 3 more warriors with all the amps I still have extra. I also get crazy amounts of engineer and stalker amps | |} ---- You know I was actually gonna level one as my first alt. I decided to level him and my espur on stream as a lets play of sorts. I just haven't had a stable enough work week to start yet. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow since I'm off and get a first hand look at what you're saying. | |} ---- Careful, SS is the funnest class out there IMO. It's only when you realize to beat DPS wall bosses you have to change all the fun into a boring rotation, and when you have to interrupt and not die the class flaws begin to stand out. Other than that: One of us, one of us, one of us. | |} ---- That's not a glass. It's a jar. That once had paint or jam in it. Are you Gibbs from NCIS? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's some pretty extreme progress. Be sure to at least drink plenty of water. -T. | |} ---- You and your yummies. *drool* | |} ---- I'll take you to dinner. | |} ---- You get turned on by people smacktalking you? Lol | |} ---- Keeps me on my toes. | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- Can you have common sense for breakfast? | |} ---- Breakfast lunch and dinner. Though you might get a headache after that. | |} ---- I sprinkle some on chimichangas. Delicious. | |} ---- Niceeeeee ok hungry now... | |} ---- | |} ---- Lets be honest...we would all do the same thing. | |} ---- All inspired by Greek Ancient History and Mythology. Where is your Zeus now? | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlZIVAacnNg | |} ---- ----